


Adding Stitches to My Broken Heart

by chippedcups_and_canes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippedcups_and_canes/pseuds/chippedcups_and_canes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha yu yu hakusho crossover. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan go to Sengoku Jidai with Kagome to complete the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha is not the hero anymore. KurxKag</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'It's been a year – a year since Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me.' Kagome Higurashi thought sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her friends from the Sengoku Jidai. She would visit Kaede, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara but not Inuyasha. It would just hurt her more. She would only stay a day at most otherwise she's break down and cry. Kagome took the necklace on her nightstand and put it on. It was a large part of the Shikon no Tama. The search for the rest of the jewel had been aborted and she returned home.

"Kagome, hurry up or you'll be later to your new school!" Kagome's mother called.

"All right," Kagome said grabbing her bag. She wore a blue sailor fuku. Her new school Sarayashiki Junior high had blue sailor fukus with yellow scarves unlike her old school that's was white, green, with a red scarf. Tokyo had changed its district lines. "Bye Mom!" Kagome said as she ran out the door.

"Bye Kagome, have a good first day." Mrs. Higurashi called after her.

"I will," Kagome called back heading past the small temple, which held the Bone-eater's well. She stopped looking at the temple. A hand was felt on her shoulder. Kagome looked at its owner.

"Go, Kagome," her mom said softly. Kagome nodded and started running down the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi looked sadly at the building. She knew that her daughter loved that demon, and she knew he broke her poor daughter's heart a year ago.

Kagome ran down a sidewalk and started walking to catch as much of her breath as she could. She was walking towards a boy wearing a green school uniform and a girl in a blue school uniform like her own. As she passed the boy went to punch the girl with blue hair on the hair. His fist was stopped before it could connect with her head. "It's not nice or right to hit a girl." Kagome said as the boy looked at her surprised. She pulled her hand from under his fist and headed toward the school.

Kagome went ahead to her homeroom, which was also her first period. She sat in the third row, closest to the window, beside a red-haired, emerald-eyed handsome wearing a blue uniform. A boy with orange hair and a sky blue sat beside the other boy. They were in conversation and did not seem to notice her. Then she acknowledged the youkai aura beside her. Tears came to Kagome's eyes. She missed her friends, her true-blue friends. They supported her and shamed Inuyasha for being the mongrel he was.

"Hey, wonder what's with the new chick," the orange-haired boy said to his friend. Kagome pulled out the Shikon no Tama and stared at it, her eyes now flowing with tears.

The cutie looked at the jewel. 'I recognize that jewel, but how did she come to obtain it.' The red-haired boy thought. Kagome saw them looking at the jewel and she dropped it back into her uniform. "Excuse me, miss, but my friend and I were wondering if you are alright."

"Yes, I've just had a hard time this past year. I'm Kagome Higurashi and you are?" Kagome said wiping her tears away.

"I'm Shuuichi Minamino but my close friends call me Kurama." Kurama said in his soft gentle voice.

"Uh, Kurama, do you think it's safe to tell her that?" Kurama's friend whispered to him, and Kurama gave a small nod. "I'm Kuzuma Kuwabara but everyone calls me by my last name." Kuwabara said in his low, dull voice.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I saw you looking at my necklace, and I have a feeling one of you knows what it is." Kagome said in a sly manner.

"You," the boy in the green uniform shouted as he entered the room. "How dare you block my punch!"

"You tried to punch her, Urameshi!" Kuwabara roared and sprung to his feet.

"Not her, Botan," the boy, Urameshi said angrily.

"Like I was saying, I believe one of you two know of the jewel." Kagome repeated herself looking at Kurama and Kuwabara.

"I do know of it. It's the Shikon no Tama, right?" Kurama said looking into her blue-gray eyes.

"Yes, I knew a kitsune would know of it. Even Shippo knew of it." Kagome said slyly as she looked at the chalkboard. The boys looked at each other in shock and then looked at Kagome, sweat drops on their foreheads.

"Did you say 'kitsune'?" The three boys asked gawking and then became apprehensive.

"Yes- yes, I did. I know that handsome here is a kitsune and a powerful one at that. He's not the first one I've met either. Don't worry – your secret is safe with me. I know all about hiding who people really are." Kagome said then her confident expression became sad, and she looked out the window again.

A girl with brown hair entered the room after the boys little scare. "Yusuke, it's good to see you're in class." The girl said to Urameshi and then walked past him.

"Yeah, hello to you, too, Keiko." Yusuke said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, hello – I don't believe we've met. I'm Keiko Yukimura." Keiko said extending her hand to Kagome.

Kagome turned her attention to Keiko and shook her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you, Keiko." She said in her normal manner and released Keiko.

"Hello Kurama, Kuwabara," Keiko said happily greeting them as she looked from one to the other.

"Hello Keiko," Kurama said looking at her.

"Hey Keiko," Kuwabara said smiling normally.

"Kurama, Kagome – I'm glad you could join our school this year." Keiko said then passed between the two of them and sat behind Kagome.

"Well, I'm glad to be here at all. I thought I was gonna fail." Kagome said turning and talking to Keiko.

"Why is that? " Keiko asked a little shocked by Kagome's news.

"I missed so much school! That won't be happening anymore! I'm not gonna be going away for weeks at a time. Plus, I think I've gotten rid of a guy that bought me stuff for illnesses my grampa made up for me while I was away. I didn't need them, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Kagome said in a tone that made it really sound like girl-talk. Yusuke finally decided to sit down, which he took the seat behind Kurama and beside Keiko. Keiko was a little confused, but she had heard and seen weirder thing.

"Did you come from an area that had the district change?" Keiko asked Kagome and Kagome nodded in response. That question made Kagome curious as to why Kurama was not feeling out of place, like she was beneath her cheerful facade.

"You're new here, too? I wouldn't have guessed. You seem quite comfortable here." Kagome said turning her attention to Kurama.

"That's because Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are my friends. I like school and learning." Kurama said with a smile on his lips. Yusuke rolled his eyes as he leaning back in his chair.

"Well, you seemed quite comfortable with blocking my punch." Yusuke growled softly, folding his arms behind his head. Kagome looked at him with the look of a certain old psychic that gave him the look when she insulted him. Yusuke instantly became apprehensive and Kuwabara laughed.


	2. Opening Up To Other Helps

"Well – at that place I went to, I had to be on alert, fight, and protect a lot. It was all to protect this accursed jewel. It's brought me some good things but more bad than good." She sighed wearily. "I miss Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, and even little Myoga. It's been a while since I visited." Kagome said turning and looking out the window. "But Inuyasha – I never wanna see him again. He hurt me the most. He's the reason why I hardly ever go back. The pain in butt mutt." She said her right forming a fist.

"What did he do?" Kurama asked putting his left hand on her fist.

"He broke my heart – chased after a dead girl. They say a dog is man's best friend. Well, I say bull to that. I've found more loyalty in cats and kits than dogs." Kagome said not turning or looking at any of them, and remained looking out the window.

"A d-dead girl! Okay, I don't know what you mean, but it sounds creepy." Kuwabara said and shivered.

"I was dead once it wasn't that bad – annoying at times, but not bad." Yusuke said and Keiko glared at him.

"The priestess Kikyo, I am her reincarnation. Now, she's made of bone and gravesite soil. At one point she stole my very soul, but you can tell how that turned out. However, she still walks because her hatred for Inuyasha and her desire to take him to hell with her." Kagome said softly still staring out the window. "She got Inuyasha, but they're living as a couple – go figure." She said in the same soft tone.

"Okay, that's a real nice ghost story." Kuwabara said nervously.

"I'm not so sure it is, Kuwabara." Keiko said sadly. "Kagome, how could you be so calm about this?"

"I don't care. There's nothing I can do, and I don't like Koga, Hojo, or Akitoki Hojo." Kagome said, finally, turning and looking at them. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

Kurama felt a great urge to wipe the tears away, but he restrained the urge. Even with his sharp kitsune hearing, he did not hear any sounds from her indicating that she was crying while she faced the window. He looked into her beautiful blue-gray eyes but did not say anything.

Kagome got three pairs of eyes full of pity for her. Yusuke just softened his expression but took no pity. "That's life, sometimes ya win sometimes ya lose. You gotta pick yourself up, dust yourself off, hold your head high, and keep on truck'n." Kagome chirped loudly and happily. Everyone either fell back and hit the floor or fell forward and hit the desk.

"At least the pity party didn't last long." Yusuke said picking up his chair and sitting back down in it.

"The major thing that bugs me is my friends - I don't believe they can come here." Kagome said in her normal, calm voice.

" 'Here' school or 'here' Tokyo?" Yusuke said getting aggravated.

" 'Here' Tokyo," Kagome answered him. Suddenly students flooded through the door and took their seats before they could finish conversation.

The teacher came in soon thereafter. He clapped to get their attention, and when all eyes were forward, he began. "Good morning class – and welcome back, whether you're new or not." He said then picked up the role. "I'm Mr. Iwansan, I will be your homeroom and first period teacher. I will start with the role, and then I will pass out your English textbooks."

There were about seven names before Kagome was called. Three names after Kagome, Kuwabara was called. Then Kurama, Shuuichi, was called seven after Kuwabara. Three more names were called before Yusuke's name, and then it was Keiko. Once they were all present and accounted for, Mr. Iwansan passed out the textbooks.

The day continued pretty much like first period. Kagome and Kurama had every class together. She might get there before him, but no matter who got there first, they sat beside each other. Gym came at fifth period. Kagome was so happy that she and Keiko had the same gym class. "I hate this gym suit." Kagome whispered uncomfortably. It was the same as the one she wore in her other school. She just hated it all together.

"Why?" Keiko whispered back.

"It's more revealing than I wish to be." Kagome said uneasily as she stretched the bottom of her shirt.

"I know how guys can be. Yusuke often flips my skirt, and he always gets it hard in the kisser." Keiko whispered into Kagome's ear, and then faced her making a slow slapping motion to her face.

"Sounds like someone I know," Kagome said rolling her eyes and thinking of Miroku.

A whistle was blown and everyone looked in that direction. Mrs. Kayazume called for everyone's attention. "Okay class! I want you to go run two laps as a warm up." Mrs. Kayazume said and watched them file out.

Kagome headed out the door with the rest of the class. She had a knack for running because she was usually running for her life. The two laps went by without breaking a sweat, and Kagome was the second to finish. Kurama was leaning on the wall of the school, and Kagome went and stood beside him. The next to finish was Yusuke, then Keiko, and the last of the five was Kuwabara. "Kurama, do you think you could come to my house Wednesday? Maybe we could do our homework together." Kagome asked looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sure –sounds good to me." Kurama said as the last of the class finished their second lap.

"Okay, class, we're gonna be starting off with our soccer segment." Mrs. Kayazume said holding up a soccer ball. "Now – how many of you have ever played on a real team?" She asked happily. Kagome slowly raised her hand. "Just Miss Higurashi? Okay, Miss Higurashi, will you dribble the ball?" She asked Kagome, and Kagome did just as she asked. "Pass me the ball, please, Miss Higurashi." The teacher asked. The ball was passed, and the teacher stopped it with one foot. "That's one forming of blocking." Mrs. Kayazume said then passed the ball back to Kagome, whom blocked the ball by putting her heels together. "That's trapping the ball which is another form of blocking. Thank you, Miss Higurashi." Mrs. Kayazume said, and Kagome returned to her place beside Kurama. "Partner up, grab a ball, and a pair of shin guards." Mrs. Kayazume shouted.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Kurama asked smiling gently.

"It would be an honor," Kagome said smiling happily. Kurama chuckled as he grabbed a ball, and Kagome got two pairs of shin guards. "This should be fun," Kagome said smiling and handing Kurama his shin guards.

"Everyone have a partner? Good. Now, I just want you to practice passing and blocking. We'll play a game in two days." Mrs. Kayazume said looking over her students. Kagome and Kurama were partners Keiko had partnered up with Yusuke. Kuwabara partnered up with his buddy, Okubo.

During the exercise, at one point, Kagome noticed that the ball was coming at her face. However, she avoided pain by blocking with her chest. Kurama apologized and asked if she was all right. "Saw-right, it happens," Kagome said happily.


	3. Day One Almost Done

About ten minutes later, the students headed to the lockers rooms. "Kagome, it might just be me, but it seems you like Kurama." Keiko said as they tied their scarves and grabbed their lunches.

"Well – I think I do," Kagome said looking at the wall blushing.

In the boy's locker room, Yusuke was tying his shoes. Kuwabara was waiting. Kurama was putting something in his locker.

"So Kurama – You like Kagome?" Kuwabara asked leaning against the lockers.

"Yes," Kurama said calmly pulling his lunch out.

"He admits it! I knew it!" Kuwabara laughed happily.

"He's not even embarrassed!" Yusuke shouted in amusement with the whole scenario. When the guys, namely Yusuke and Kuwabara, had stifled their loud talk and not so witty banter, they left the looker room for lunch.

"Later, Keiko," Kagome said heading outside. She sat her lunch down and enjoyed the gentle breeze. Then, she sat down against a sakura tree. The breeze was so peaceful, and she was about ready to go to sleep.

"Hello Kagome, may I join you?" Kurama asked politely.

"Oh, please do." Kagome said patting the ground beside her. Kurama sat down on the ground that she had patted. Suddenly, she sighed sadly as she looked around.

"What's wrong?" Kurama said, sounding a little worried, as he pulled out his apple. Kagome did not say anything at first, but his gaze didn't waver.

"It's nothing really. It's just this season makes me sad." Kagome said looking at the plants.

"Why is that?" Kurama asked after swallowing.

"Everything's beginning to die. My favorite season is spring, the season of new life." Kagome said, looking at Kurama when she told him her favorite season.

"Spring is also my favorite by fall is not that bad either. Maybe - rather than looking at it as everything's dying, you should see it as things are going to sleep." Kurama said leaning closer to her. "It makes for a more comforting thought." He said now pulling away a little bit and smiling at her. He felt very content with her around. Kagome thought about it and smiled softly.

"You're right, Kurama. Thanks, I do feel better." Kagome said, pulled out her sandwich, and started eating. 'Why do I fall for demons? But- there's something different about him. He's kind, polite, handsome, smart, and loving. He seems selfless, too. He's devoted to school and his friends." Kagome thought as she rested her eyes. What she didn't realize was that she was resting her head on his shoulder.

Yusuke and Kuwabara secretly watched Kurama and Kagome from behind a bush a good ways away from the sakura tree. They were talking about how odd it was for Kurama to be interested in a girl. The two of them knew that Kurama was usually followed by a flock of girls at his old school. Suddenly Keiko grabbed them by their ears and started to drag them away.

"Keiko – we're not doing anything wrong." Yusuke whined as he followed his ear.

"Yeah, Keiko, we're not bugging 'em." Kuwabara said doing the same as Yusuke.

"You two are too much. Privacy doesn't exactly have walls. You two are just looking for something you can poke fun at with him later. I'm not going to let you embarrass Kagome either." Keiko said still dragging them off and out of sight.

"Kagome opened her eyes and noticed the world was on its side. She sprang up straight in response. "I'm sorry Kurama, it's just – it's so peaceful." Kagome said in a panicky tone.

"It's alright, Kagome, I do not mind." Kurama said calmly and smiled gently to mask the secret enthusiastic thrill he was feeling. Lunch ended and they left for their next class. Their sixth and seventh period went by quickly.

Kagome put two of her books away in her locker and headed to the school doors. "See you tomorrow, Kurama. I've got hurry home and feed my cat and help my Grampa." Kagome called as she ran down the road.

Kurama waved until she was out of sight. He then turned to go meet the guys, but he suddenly felt a bizarre trembling beneath his feet and sensed a youkai near by. Also, he sensed the jewel near the youkai. The next thing he knew, Kagome ran past him in the opposite direction she left in, and a two-story tall spider was in hot pursuit of her.

"Spider-head! Spider-head! I'm not ready to die! This is nuts! (sounding like Daggit) Where's a bow and arrow when ya need one?" Kurama heard her cry as she rounded a left corner. The spider rambled behind her.

"Give me the jewel, worthless miko!" The spider-head growled viciously. Instantly and instinctively, Kurama leapt into action and followed after it.

"Hey! Hmph, where do you s'pose he's going?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara as Kurama disappeared from their sight. Kuwabara just shrugged at his friend's question.


	4. Welcome to Higurashi Shrine

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed in horror as she was caught in the spider's web. The spider drew closer to her neck to poison her, like Inuyasha was poisoned before. "Ahh! This is the end! Kurama, I'm glad I got the chance to meet you!" She cried hoping he was close enough to hear it.

"Hey! Parasite! Scourge of the demon name! It's lower than low even for a demon to come to a completely different era to attack a defenseless young woman." A voice came form a rooftop, long hair blowing in the wind.

"Kurama!" Kagome cried overwhelmed with joy. Kurama gracefully pulled a red rose from his hair, whipped his arm straight, and the rose turned into a thorned whip. Then, in a matter of seconds, he ripped through the spider-head's corpse with ease. Next, he cut Kagome free of the icky spider web and helped her to her feet. When he took hold of her left hand, Kagome cried out in pain and withdrew from him quickly.

"What happened? How'd you hurt your arm?" Kurama asked in concern.

"I hit it on this hydrant when I whipped around after I tripped - but before that spider-head spat its web." Kagome hissed while holding her arm.

"I believe I should walk you home." Kurama said gently with genuine concern in his striking emerald eyes.

"Wait, that spider-head had a fragment of the jewel." Kagome said walking over, picking up the shard with her good arm, and purified it once she touched it. "Do you know where Higurashi Shrine is?" She asked softly and sadly. Kurama nodded and watched her get up and slip the shard into her bag, which he was holding. Kagome was looking at his whip and he realized he hadn't put it away yet. He put it away immediately as to not attract any unwanted attention. Luckily for them, the street had been bare but it wouldn't have been like that for long.

"I heard what you said," Kurama said very softly as they walked down the sidewalk. Kagome immediately started to blush lightly at the news. Then, he surreptitiously slipped his arm around her waist. She was now just as red as his rose.

"Well, I meant it. I think you're making my heart heal. You know - stitching up my broken heart and showing love isn't all suffering. If I wanted a rebound I had guys lined up for me, but I'm not like that. That's just mean." Kagome said blushing with a smile playing around her mouth. " I believe I'm over that lousy dog. I've always loved foxes and cats – you'll see when you see my room." She said her cheeks blood red, and his starting to blush. They reached the base of the stairs to the Higurashi shrine and started up them. They reached the top about five minutes later. Kurama then withdrew his arm from around her waist, and Kagome understood why. Her family did not know him, and to show up at her house with his arm around her waist could set off conclusion-jumping and any other form of unwanted trouble for their developing relationship.

Kagome headed for her home and Kurama followed. She slipped off her shoes, and he did the same. "Mom! I'm home, and I brought a Friend with me." Kagome called. Kurama came and stood behind her.

"Bringing friends home already, huh? Anyway how was your day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from the kitchen. Kagome and Kurama entered the kitchen.

"Great - except after school. Oh, mom, this is Shuuichi." Kagome said holding her injured arm like it was in an invisible sling.

"Pleased to meet you," Kurama said bowing respectfully.

"The pleasure's mine. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"A drink, perhaps," Kurama said with a pleasant smile. Mrs. Higurashi gave him a grape soda. "Thank you," he said as he took it from her.

"So what happened after school? Another demonic attack against you for the jewel?" Mrs. Higurashi stated calmly as she washed dishes.

"Yeah, that's why I need the sling." Kagome said in the same tone.

"I'll get it for you, dear. Why don't you two sit down at the table?" Mrs. Higurashi said drying her hands and then leaving left the kitchen.

"Your mother acts as if it happens all the time." Kurama said a little surprised at Mrs. Higurashi's calmness.

"It's happened four times - three in the past year. Well, four times since I stop working with Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I tried to continue searching for the shards, but we weren't doing so well. Naraku attacked us and we barely escaped with our lives. I came back home and rarely go back. We figured that if my part of the jewel was here, Naraku could not complete the jewel. I just wish they could come here –they'd be safe from Naraku, Sango has her brother, and Miroku has his wind tunnel cursed hand to worry about." Kagome said calmly yet sadly. Her mom came back in and gave her the sling. She put it on immediately and then turned her attention to her mother. "Where's Grampa?" She asked curiously with an innocent look on her face.

"At the well – boarding it up." Mrs. Higurashi said returning to the dirty dishes.

"What! How many times have I told him! Just because I rarely go back doesn't mean I'm gonna stop going! I have friends there! Sango's like a sister to me!" Kagome shouted jumping up, running out of the kitchen, slipping her shoes back on, and running out the door. Kurama saw her run to the hokora through the kitchen window.

Kagome slammed open the sliding door. "What are you doing? Grampa! I'm going back Saturday! I still use it! Only Inuyasha, me, and anyone – who – has Shikon shards." She said her expression changed from mad to shock. "AHHH!" Her heart-wrenching scream pierced natural sounds of the outdoors and made animals flee from the place. Kagome turned on her heal and ran back to the house.

With a lack of grace, Kagome practically tripped into her home and up the stairs. Kurama was still sitting in the kitchen, his eyes wide, and his ears slightly ringing due to her scream. He got up and went upstairs to find Kagome. She was found in her room. Being the well-mannered young man that he was, Kurama knocked on her bedroom door, but the pacing Kagome did not respond to it. From the threshold of her room, Kurama looked at the composition of her room. 'Kagome was not kidding about liking cats and foxes.' He thought as he looked at the posters, stuffed cat and fox plush, and her fox bed spread. Suddenly, he felt something rubbing against his leg and tensed up as reflex action. He looked down and saw a white and orange cat rubbing against his legs in a figure eight. After seeing what it was, he relaxed, picked up the cat, sat on her bed, and stroked the cat's coat.

"Please – PLEASE – don't let them be here! Oh, this is so bad! He could be sniffing out my trail! Oh no! I just remembered he is a shape-shifter!" Kagome rambled as she single-handedly rummaged through her things. Kurama was amused as he watched her and was curious as to what she meant by 'sniffing out her trail' and 'shape-shifter'.

"Oh – where is the key to my safe? He could be anyone! He hurt Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and so many others. He killed everyone in Sango's village, brain washed her into believe Inuyasha did it. In addition to: using a jewel shard to give her little brother's body temporary life, tricking Sango into stealing the Tetsusaiga, had puppet Kohaku attack her, and, of course, she wouldn't fight her brother, poisoned Kirara, cursing Miroku's grandfather with a hereditary curse of the wind tunnel, and deceiving Kikyo and Inuyasha into thinking they betrayed one another!" Kagome rambled long-windedly in panic as she paced again. "I'm a dead woman if he's in Tokyo! Oh Please! Kami-sama! Don't let them be here!" She begged God as she clasped her hands together tightly and stopped pacing.

"Umm – excuse me, Kagome – but what are you raving about?" Kurama asked as he was petting Buyo.

"Ack!" Kagome shouted and fell back into her chair. The vibration from her landing caused a book to fall from a shelf above her desk, which landed on her head. Kurama jumped up then stood beside her, and Buyo landed casually on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked as he offered his hand to help her up. She rubbed her head with her good arm and then took his hand.

"Yeah. When'd you come in and what was your question again?" Kagome asked rubbing her head again and wincing a little. Kurama smiled as he chuckled softy at her in amusement.


	5. Painful Past And A Wish

"What were you ranting about?" Kurama reiterated his question.

"Sorry – well – I guess you heard it all right?" Kagome asked as they sat on her bed and collapsed back onto her bed. Kurama nodded as he looked down at her and then lied back too. "Well, the 'he' I was referring to when I was talking about all those people is a powerful hanyou shape-shifter named Naraku. Who was once a human thief named Onigumo. He had really bad burns, and he couldn't move. Then he called the demons to come and devour him. The demons formed into one - thus creating Naraku. The other 'he' I was talking about is the wolf demon, Kouga, who 'claimed' me as his mate. I say bull to that! I chose whose mate I am. He almost got me killed. Plus, he promised Ayame, another wolf demon, he'd marry her. Also – he creeps me out at times." Kagome explained and then shivered. Then she sat up and pulled out the chunk of the Shikon on Tama that hung around her neck.

"The thing that sucks the most is I have to keep this thing with me. It's nothing but trouble. Wherever I sensed a shard, we found massacred villagers, and we became volunteer gravediggers. I'm its guardian, but I don't want to be. This duty is a major drag." Kagome sighed sadly. "Oh crap! I just realized I'm defenseless – I can't shoot my bow! Oh well, I'll find a way around it or someone will save my butt. Anyway, Miroku told us about the four souls within the Shikon no Tama. There's Ara mi tama – courage, Niki mi tama – friendship, Kushi mi tama –wisdom, and Saki mi tama – love. It was one of those 'you learn something new everyday' days." She said nonchalantly all of a sudden. Then she picked up a picture frame on her nightstand.

"Well, I've learned a whole lot today. Who are they? "Kurama said sitting up and looking at the picture in her hand.

"My friends from Sengoku Jidai – even though I'm one friend short now." Kagome said staring at the picture. Within the picture, Inuyasha sat in the center, scowling as usual. You could see a spot on his haori, which was Myoga. Shippo was in the lower left corner making a funny face. Kaede sat smiling in the lower right corner. Miroku was in the upper left corner smiling contently. Sango was in the upper right corner with her arms folded, and Kirara resting on her head. She was smiling and making the peace sign with her left hand. She, Kagome, had her arms folded on Inuyasha's head, her chin resting on her arms, and was smiling happily.

Kurama looked at Kagome as she stared at the picture. As if by nature, he gently slipped his arm around her shoulders empathetically. Then he recalled what she had said to Kuwabara and himself about the hardships of her past year.

Kagome finally broke down. Suddenly she dropped the picture, whipped around, and cried into his chest. He knew that when deep wounds of the heart are held onto for so long, letting go is the hardest part, but only then can the healing begin. Therefore, he just let her cry out all the pain as he held her close and consoled her. "Kagome – it's time to move on. Don't dwell on past pains and sorrows. Focus on the here and the now." Kurama said encouragingly as he gently pushed her away from himself. She smiled softly at him but felt skeptic.

"I know – but I don't know if I can move on from my friends. You know the friendship saying right? The one 'your old friends are silver, and your new friends are gold. Don't throw away the silver to keep the gold because you'll be twice as rich' or something like that. I just wish they could come and live in this time – in Tokyo." Kagome sniffled as she looked into his soft and understanding emerald eyes.


	6. Half To A Whole

Kagome felt her heart calling for his. She needed him and was falling for him – fast. They drew closer, their eyes remaining lost in the other's. He could hear her heartbeat speed up, faster and faster as they approached. Kagome hesitated for a second, but Kurama just smiled softly at her. "Kagome – it's alright. I won't hurt you like the dog did." He whispered gently, his left hand on her cheek, and his soft voice was a little gravelly. Lips met lips, and tongue met tongue as they kissed.

He kissed her passionately and gently placed his hand on the side of her face. Kagome heard the door close, but Kurama was still kissing her. Suddenly Kurama began to gently and carefully push her down to the bed. His youkai aura had changed. I was more vivid, powerful, wild, and much like Shippo's in character. She explored his mouth with her tongue and his eyeteeth were like fangs, and Kagome then opened her eyes. She saw a demon with fine silver hair, wearing a white robe, toga, tunic, or whatever, his tail was hanging limp, his right arm was underneath her back, and he caressed her hair gently. Surprisingly, she wasn't afraid for her life or the jewel because she knew whom she was kissing. With her right hand she rubbed the base of his left ear, which caused him to begin purring deep in his throat as they kissed.

Suddenly her bedroom window slammed open, causing Kagome to jump and both of them to look. A familiar red haori could be seen as the wind blew into the room and then the one it clothed entered the room. He got completely in the room before he looked at Kagome. When Inuyasha saw Kurama, he went on the defensive and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "W-what is this?" Inuyasha said outraged by seeing a youkai on Kagome, on her bed, and her arm in a sling. "Who is this?" He growled practically foaming at the mouth.

"My boyfriend," Kagome said winking at Yoko Kurama to where Inuyasha couldn't see. "What do you want? You have some nerve! Coming here, to me, through my window like nothing's changed! Put that blasted sword away, dammit!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. Yoko Kurama just stayed where he was, remained quite, and took observation. "If I had known what happened would happen, I never would have pulled it out! But then again, if all of it didn't happen I'd be with you. Tell Kikyo thanks for me. If she had stopped pursuing you, you wouldn't have chosen her, and I wouldn't be with Kurama." She said smiling gently at Yoko Kurama as some of his hair tickled her cheek. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said softly and then kissed him passionately, and Yoko Kurama in turn nuzzled her neck.

"Get away from her," Inuyasha growled angrily gripping the hilt of his sword some more. However, Yoko Kurama didn't budge.

"Inuyasha! Put it away! You no longer are allowed to protect me! You used and betrayed me! You say you are no betrayer, but that's bull! You always said you didn't need me – well it's my turn! Inuyasha, I don't need you! So - GO AWAY!" Kagome snapped angrily, wanting to be left alone with Kurama.

"What's he got that I don't?" Inuyasha barked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kagome asked in a tired tone.

"Yes," he answered foolishly.

"Kurama has the four souls of the Shikon no Tama! Plus, he's kind, polite, handsome, and devoted." Kagome said with the last of which she said directly to Yoko Kurama. "Now what do you want?"

"The rest of the jewel, of course," Inuyasha said extending out his free hand.

"No! I'm still its guardian! I know why you want it – I've always known! I see I still only have to say the word." Kagome said menacingly, when she saw the rosemary necklace still around his neck.

"What word?" Yoko Kurama asked curiously.

"Don't you dare say it!" Inuyasha snapped angrily yet apprehensively.

"Then I'll spell it. S-I-T – Kaede put it on him with her miko powers, and she can take it off, so he's not much of a threat." Kagome said looking at Yoko Kurama.

"The old hag," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked to the side.

"SIT!" Kagome snapped angrily. "You have no right to talk about my friend! You invade my room and intrude my life! Can I not get rid of you?"

"Yeah – give me the jewel," Inuyasha said extending his hand out a little farther, after getting up.

"No! Now get out of my room, my house, and my life! You heartbreaking mongrel!" Kagome roared viciously, not moving from her spot all this time.

"Mongrel! Why you stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled furiously. Yoko Kurama immediately got up and off the bed. The next thing Inuyasha knew, Yoko Kurama had him by the throat against her bedroom wall, and his Tetsusaiga was back to a beat up old sword on the floor. "What the hell! Let me go!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled against Yoko Kurama's youkai strength.

"You will never speak to Kagome in such manner or tone ever again!" Yoko Kurama said with a lethal glare in his eyes as his grip tightened. "Especially in my presence. Understood?" He added in his icily lethal tone that he gets when he's pissed. Kurama then released Inuyasha, and Inuyasha just rubbed his neck in response.

"This isn't over." Inuyasha said as he picked up his Tetsusaiga and sheathed it.

"I said GET OUT!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely frowned with a serious look in his eyes and left through the window.


	7. It's Official

"Shh - calm down, my love," Yoko Kurama said placing his index finger on her lips as he returned to her. "Do not let him ruin our fun. Let's just enjoy each other." He said then kissed up her neck, and then he went to her mouth. They kissed happily, passionately, and slowly.

Yoko Kurama looked out her window and changed back to his red-haired, emerald-eyed cutie self. "I should be heading home. My mother must be getting worried." He said not moving from his position yet.

"Oh, do you have to go?" Kagome said sadly, looking into his eyes. He nodded and sighed. She stroked his hair and rested her hand behind his head. Then she quickly pulled his face closer to hers. Their lips pressed together. They kissed quick, passionate, exasperate, wild kisses. "Kurama – I knew I loved you – when – I – first saw you. I was just – a little concerned because of the state of my heart. Demon or not – I don't care – I felt my heart begging to be – attached to yours." Kagome said quickly between each kiss.

"And you – Kagome – my radiant – beautiful – love have my heart. I felt you needed me, and my heart called out for yours as well." Kurama said going Yoko again, kissing down her neck. "You bring out the animal in me." He said pulling back, looking into her eyes, smiling softly, and his free hand was stroking her raven mane. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Yoko Kurama kissed her gently and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome ran her good hand through his silky silver hair and then rested her hand on his shoulder as she kissed him with more passion. She felt his tail against her leg, and she let her hand stroll down to his chest. Her lips followed her hand's trail, and she could feel his purrs as her kisses passed his collarbone.

"Kagome - I'm sorry but I must go, my love." Yoko Kurama whispered gently brushing her bangs from her eyes. Kagome kissed him once again – a slow, gentle kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Yoko Kurama sat up on the side of the bed and his fox features faded away. After watching the painless transformation, Kagome sat up as well and just stared at him.

"What?" Kurama asked in a tone that someone asking 'do I have something in my teeth?' would have.

"Does it hurt you?" She said softly and leaning in a little. Kurama pulled back and sweat dropped a little.

"Does what hurt?" He asked about ready to fall of her bed because of the concerned gaze she was giving him.

"When you transform into the kitsune – does it hurt you?" Kagome asked softly in a sad, concerned tone, still leaning forward. With that, Kurama ended up falling in the floor, as expected. After a little less than a minute, he sat up and ran his hand through his hair before looking at Kagome.

" No – it doesn't hurt. Yoko merged with the human part of me before I was even born, and he never struggled or tried to force this side of me away. We are one in the same now – it's just that – Yoko is stronger than I am and a bit more lethal. In the Dark Tournament, I had to tap into that power, and ever since I've been trying to train myself to tap into it without the aid of things of demonic nature. Also, I'm trying to get to the point where there's no time limit. But like I said, it's never hurt me to change into Yoko." Kurama said intelligently as he remained on the floor. Kagome nodded and then a small sigh escaped her lips. "What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked and then got up on the bed beside her. However, Kagome didn't answer him but just buried her face into his chest. Kurama smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"I probably won't be there tomorrow, Kurama. Can you bring me my work if there is any." Kagome said after pulling out of his chest enough to speak.

"Yes, I will," Kurama said as his head rested gently on hers.

"Come on, I'll walk to your house with you. I wanna see where you live." Kagome said escaping his warm embrace, standing up and pulling his arm playfully. He nodded while a cute little smile on his face. They left her bedroom and went downstairs.

Kagome ran into the kitchen real quick. Her mother, little brother, and Grampa were sitting at the table. She grabbed a biscuit, said "Kurama! Heads up!", and tossed the biscuit to him. He caught it and said "thanks". Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded at him. Then Kagome grabbed another and went to put on her shoes.

"New boyfriend sis?" Sota called after her from the table.

"Yup," She called back in response as she slipped on one shoe.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sota asked loudly.

"Never heard of him," Kagome said as she slipped on the other. "I'll be back in an hour." She said then followed Kurama out the door and closed it before any objections could be made.

"Why an hour?" Kurama asked looking at her while she walked on his left side.

"It was the first length of time that came to my mind." Kagome said then took a bite out of her biscuit. Kurama and Kagome walked side by side, arms entwined, but he still led the way, of course. They walked to his house in silence. Kagome was thinking of an American Country song. "I want a man that stands beside me not in front of or behind me. Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me, and I'll give all the love in my heart. Stand beside me, be true, don't tell lies to me. I'm not looking for a fantasy. I want a man to stand beside me." Kagome sang in her head and softly hummed the tune.

"Kagome," Kurama said in a soft yet serious tone. He did not look at her and that kind of worried her a bit.

"Yes," Kagome whispered softly and gently as her gaze was kind of on the ground.


	8. Shuuichi's First

"My mother doesn't know I'm a demon, so please call me Shuuichi when we're around her." Kurama said calmly still not looking at her. Kagome nodded silently as she walked. With all the strange things she's seen and heard she wouldn't question his reasoning. As they rounded the corner, Kurama pointed to his house. "That's it," He said as they drew closer to the quaint house. She let go of Kurama's arm so he could find his keys. He unlocked the door, pushed it open, and held it open for Kagome to enter before him. She entered his home hesitantly and remained by the door until he entered. Kurama looked at her and couldn't help but smile at Kagome because of her sheepish, timid, and innocent posture. "Mother, I'm home," Kurama called partially loud call as he locked the door.

"Shuuichi, I was starting to worry." Shiori, Kurama's human mother, said entering the hall beside the stairs. "Well – hello, Shuuichi, who is this nice young lady?" She asked with a ring of amusement.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She's my – girlfriend," Kurama said blushing lightly as he held his bag. Kagome was blushing as well.

"Kagome, well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shiori said extending her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Kagome said smiling shaking hands with his mother.

"Well, I'll let you two be," Shiori said and headed back to the kitchen.

"Let's proceed to my room." Kurama said leading the way to his room. His room looked normal for a young man with his IQ. He had a bookshelf stuffed with books and stacked on the top. Along with that there was a dresser, bed, desk with a computer on it, a nightstand, and a fair amount of plants.

Kagome looked at the books on the shelves. She saw the classics: Moby Dick, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Treasure Island, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Black Beauty, Poe's works, O. Henry's works, and much more. "You sure love to read." She said still looking at the large quantity of books. " I love Poe, Henry, Lloyd Alexander, J.K. Rowling, C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, Justin Somper, and T.A. Barron." Kagome said looking at him sitting in his computer chair. She walked away from his bookshelf and elegantly sat on his bed. "So what kind of things do you do on the weekends besides read?" She asked curiously as she looked at him.

"I usually help my mother or research plants." Kurama said coolly and casually as he crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair.

"No sports of things like that?" Kagome asked in a cute way.

"I never truly cared for taking up a sport. However, I do have something that is kind of like a job." Kurama said in the same casual tone. He saw interest in her blue-gray eyes. "It's one of those 'we'll call you when we need you' kind of jobs." He said not wanting to give any inkling of the spirit world as he sitting up. "Here I have something for your arm." Kurama said opening a drawer to his computer desk and taking out an opaque jar with a typed label.

Kagome looked at it curiously. "What is that Kur – Shuuichi?" She asked blinking in slight confusion.

"It's a cream I made out an unique product from a makai plant. It heals the bone within eight hours after applying it twice to the skin over injured bone, but it has to stay in the sling." Kurama said in detail as he moved to the edge of his seat. Then he gently rubbed some of the cream onto her arm. "Take it home and put some more on before you go to bed. Your arm should be completely healed by morning." Kurama said gently as he wiped his hand with a tissue. He sat the tub beside her on the bed. Slowly and gently he caressed her cheek with his slightly curled fingers.

Kagome looked at him lovingly and took hold of his hand. Then she gently pressed her lips to his. Each kiss was savory, slow, and full of both love and desire. "Shuuichi – you really are my first boyfriend. I liked Inuyasha a lot, but I was just a tool to him. Hojo likes me a whole lot, and he's a nice guy; however, I don't have those kind of feelings for him.

"Kagome – it's getting late. You should be getting home. Not that I want you to go but," Kurama said gently, looking out the window and then at her.

"It's for the best," Kagome finished with a smile.

Kurama closed the top of the tub and followed her downstairs. He opened the door for her. Kagome stepped outside and turned to him. Her eyes were glazed over with love and a gentle smile on her face.

"See you tomorrow?" Kagome asked softly.

"You know it," Kurama said smiling gently. He placed his hand against her jaw and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Their lips pressed together gently. "Bye," he said softly and gently against her lips. Then he handed her the tub.

"Until tomorrow and thanks," Kagome said smiling happily and holding up the tub. She turned and walked away which took a lot for her to do because she just wanted to be with him.

Kurama leaned on his right arm and released a happy sigh. His mother came up behind him. "You really like her Shuuichi." Shiori said as she approached him. Kurama nodded and closed the door when he could no longer see her.


	9. Dark Hero

Kagome was walking home and she stopped the park to think. She sat down on a bench by the fountain. Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped out of nowhere. "Inuyasha! What do you want?" Kagome snapped scowling.

"The jewel, of course, you're just as stupid as ever." Inuyasha said with a sinister grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

"You're not getting it!" Kagome said standing up. Inuyasha leapt at her and Kagome jumped to the side, trying to evade him. However, she didn't hit the ground. Someone caught her before she hit the ground. The person wore a black cloak with what looked like a white scarf and a white band tied around his forehead. "Uh- thanks, but who are you?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"A friend," He said to Kagome, who looked at him still confused. He sighed and then said, "Kurama wouldn't want you to linger and get hurt. Go home – I'll handle him." His voice was soft and serious, but he obviously was itching for a fight. Hiei stood up and kept his back to her. "My name is Hiei Jaganshi."

Inuyasha growled and then drew the Tetsusaiga, which didn't transform. "Geez, why isn't this thing working for me anymore?" He growled and sheathing the old sword.

"Baka! It's because you're trying to hurt a human! Not trying to protect a human! Your father left that to you to protect humans, like your mother!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up. Her shouts left Hiei slightly dumbstruck, but he remained silent and held his ground. "Because of your behavior the Tetsusaiga is as useless to you as it is to Sesshoumaru! Shoot! I bet since he's looking after Rin and if he had some human in him, it'd work for him. I bet ever since you choose Kikyo over me, it's been working less and less, hasn't it?" She shouted in an accusing manner.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled and used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Hiei jumped in front of her and deflected all the blades.

"Thanks – Hiei," Kagome said and he said nothing in response. She had had enough of his attitude and behavior. "Inuyasha! SIT!" She shouted but nothing happened. Inuyasha sneered and tapped where the rosemary necklace was suppose to be. "Oh – shit! The Beads of Subjugation are gone! " Kagome said in complete shock and terror.

"What?" Hiei said in slight confusion.

"They helped me keep him in line! Now no one can keep him from being completely unruly." Kagome said seriously.

"Go home!" Hiei told her as he took tighter hold of his sword. This time Kagome did exactly as Hiei told her. Inuyasha started to go after her but Hiei to a slice at him and continued slicing, forcing Inuyasha back.

She was certain that Inuyasha, now, would have no problem killing her and that thought tore her heart almost in two. 'Could all they had been through not have changed him at all?' She thought on her way home. Once home, she ran and got some sutras that Miroku had given her. "I'm so glad Miroku gave me these! " Kagome said as she stuck two to the front door. "They're effective, unlike Grampa's." she said as her grandfather came up behind her, crying. Then she ran up to her bedroom and flopped on the bed. So many things had happened that day, so she was overwhelmed and tired. She fell asleep in no time at all.

While she was asleep, someone slipped into her bedroom. He put a tub on her nightstand and sat on her bed. Suddenly the alarm clock went off, and she sleepily reached over to turn it off.

"Are you okay?" She heard him say and jumped. "Hiei told me what happened, and he returned this to me." Kurama said pushing her hair back and kissing her.

"Is he okay? He told me to run, so I did." Kagome said in his arms.

"Yeah, he's fine. Inuyasha fled after you got away – much to Hiei's disappointment." He said kissing her again. "Oh- yeah, I have to tell you something. Tomorrow, I'll come and get you. We need to meet Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara at the school gate." Kurama said softly and kissed her forehead gently.

"Why? What's happening?" Kagome said sounding nervous.

"Someone important wants to meet you, but don't worry – he's really nice." Kurama said calmly.

"Oh- okay –well, I have a feeling and I'm gonna go with it." Kagome said getting up, walking to her bedroom door, and opening it. "Mom! Can you pack my bag? You know – the necessities." She shouted out the door. Her mother shouted back in conformation of the request. "Kurama – this has to do with the jewel, doesn't it? Be truthful," Kagome said putting her hand on her hips. Kurama stood up, placed his hands around her waist, and pulled her to him.

"You're right, Kagome, but we have nothing to do with that stupid jewel." Kurama whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. He put his face in the crevice of her neck and breathed her in as he wrapped him arms tighter around her waist. Kagome gasped when he kissed her neck, and she felt his canine teeth graze her soft and delicate skin. Kurama whispered her name against her flesh. She released a pleasant sigh and melted in his arms. Kagome then looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's only eleven o'clock." Kagome whispered then looked at Kurama. He smiled gently as he released her and then walked to the window. "Kurama," she said taking two steps toward him. He turned to her and took hold of her chin and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good night," she whispered and embraced him.

"Good night," he said embracing her back and then letting her go. "Sleep well," he whispered to her. Then he climbed out the window and leapt to the ground. Kagome watched until she saw him leap down the stairs, and then she went back to bed.


	10. The Case

The next morning, Kagome arrived at school, arm healed, in her old school uniform. Kurama looked at her a little shocked, as he stood with his friends by the gate. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and the blue-haired girl stood in a circle with Kurama. "What's with the uniform?" Kurama said looking at the uniform.

"I usually wear this uniform when I go to Sengoku Jidai. It's a lot easier to fight in for me." Kagome said smiling softly. "Where are we going?" She asked looking at everyone.

"Hi! I'm Botan! Thanks for yesterday – Yusuke can be a real jerk." Botan said shaking Kagome's hand.

"You're welcome, and it's nice to meet you." Kagome said cheerfully as she waited for an answer to her question.

"Come on. Let's go – you know I hate being in the open. And I have to be out in the open with you guys - I prefer it in small amounts of time." Hiei growled in irritation. Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan chuckled while Kuwabara agreed with him on wanting to leave. Kagome felt like an outcast but knew it's just because she's new. Hiei huffed and Kagome became sheepishly quiet. Suddenly, Hiei turned and walked to the closest alley. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan waited a moment and then followed him. Kurama smiled at Kagome and took her by the hand.

"Everything's alright and it will remain alright." Kurama said gently when he noticed her expression. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know everyone." He said encouragingly. Kagome smiled in gratitude of his encouragement. Then they followed the rest of the group. When they caught up with the others, Hiei was already gone, and Botan was hovering of the ground on an oar. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing beside her oar and an open portal. Botan zipped into it, and Yusuke and Kuwabara ran after her. "Come on," Kurama said and then started to run. Kagome immediately followed him.

At the end of the portal, they were at the giant reikai gates. Botan told the gate ogre that it was her with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Miss Higurashi. The gates opened and Botan led them all to Koenma's office.

"Come in," Koenma said and the doors flew open. They all entered and George ran out with a stack of finished paperwork. "Thank you all for coming. I have briefed you all, except Miss Higurashi, on the case." Koenma said jumping on his desk. Kagome had remained silent the whole time, taking it all in. "I am Lord Koenma, son of King Yama (King Enma in the manga), pleased to meet you, Miss Higurashi." Koenma said casually and offered his hand. Kagome was nervous but shook his little hand.

"The pleasure's mine," she said with a smile after sensing everything was cool.

"Now Miss Higurashi," Koenma started.

"Please call me Kagome," she said suddenly. Yusuke leaned on the wall, as did Kuwabara. Botan stood beside Koenma's desk, and Kurama remained beside Kagome, in front of his desk.

"Very well, Kagome, the Shikon no Tama is an artifact that was stolen from my father's vault a little over five hundred years ago. It must be returned purified and complete. We need your help to recover the rest and purify it." Koenma said seriously. "You know what it does and what it causes."

"Yes, I know. It's also more trouble than it's worth, in my opinion, but to get the thing off my hands into better ones – sure I'll do it." Kagome said seriously.

"Good. I do believe you have a passage to Sengoku Jidai at your home?" Koenma asked as he plopped back into his chair.

"Yes, The Bone-Eater's Well," Kagome answered still completely serious.

"So why are we here?" Yusuke asked not seeing where his necessity came into the picture.

"To help and protect her! Only she can sense and purify the jewel! No one in Reikai can purify it." Koenma said looking dully at Yusuke. Kagome said nothing but was grateful for the help.

"Great. Can we go now?" Hiei asked now making his presence known.

"Yes. Go to Higurashi Shrine," Koenma said picking up his stamp. With all in the know, they all set out for Higurashi Shrine.

"Mom, I'm home," Kagome said as she entered the house.

"Okay, Kagome. I thought you were crossing over today?" She called back.

"I am. Mom, I have some friends with me." Kagome said and then she ran upstairs quickly, to get the Shikon no Tama.

"Oh, hello everyone. Hello Shuuichi," Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." Kurama said, happy to see that she was well. Then Mrs. Higurashi led them into the living room. Once they seemed content, she went back to the kitchen to cook for the rest of the family.

"Her mom knows your name?" Yusuke asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes. I was here yesterday, after school." Kurama said calmly and casually.

"Smooth," Yusuke said still grinning. Kurama did not respond. They all waited about five minutes. They heard her come down the steps, and Kurama saw her shove two towels into her gigantic bag. Then she came into the living room and stopped in the doorframe.

"Got em! Luckily, I have fragments too. We have to have part of the jewel to get through the well." Kagome said cheerfully. "Everyone ready?" She asked smiling.

"Yes," Yusuke said getting aggressive.

"Okay. Let's go," Kagome said going toward the front door and grabbing her book bag.

"What's in the bag?" Botan asked curiously.

"Mostly food and few textbooks and other small necessities." Kagome said as she lifted the bag with ease. Then they followed her out to the well.


	11. Reunion

"Take a shard. The only way through the well is with part of the jewel. I got pulled through the well by a centipede demon because it was in my body." Kagome said pulling out the part of the jewel that hung around her neck. "Anyway, when you have a shard you can just jump into the well." She said cheerfully.

Hiei was the first to grab a shard and jump into the well. After Hiei was Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara. Kurama and Kagome waited a moment. Suddenly, he took her bag off her back and put it on his own.

"Ladies first," Kurama said helping her up onto the well. Kagome put the last shard into his hand, kissed his cheek, and then jumped in. On the other side of the well, Kagome started climbing up. Finally, she pulled herself out of the well as Kurama appeared at the bottom of the well. Kagome stood up and dusted of her skirt as Kurama leapt out of the well and landed beside her. He took the bag off and sat it on the ground.

"So what now?" Yusuke asked looking at Kagome.

"KAGOME!" They heard someone shout, and then she saw Shippo running at them.

"Shippo!" She cried happily as he jumped into her arms.

"I've missed you so much, Kagome!" Shippo cried in joy, wagging his bushy tail.

"Oh, I've missed you too, Shippo!" She said hugging him.

"Kawaii! Can I hold him next?" Botan asked coming to look at the little kitsune. Shippo looked up and then realized Kagome wasn't alone; he had been so focused on Kagome that he didn't notice them.

"Kagome – who are these people?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Lady Kagome?" Came another familiar voice from the bushes.

"Miroku! Sango! Kirara!" Kagome said running forward and hugging them both, petting Kirara. Then before anything else was said, Miroku took Botan's hands in his.

"Pardon me miss but will you bear my children?" He asked in his normal charming manner. Sango hit him on the head with her boomerang as Kagome and Shippo sighed.

"Jeez, this guy's a worse pervert than you, Urameshi." Kuwabara said looking at Yusuke.

"Okay," Kagome said trying to refocus everyone. "Introduction time!"

"I'm Shippo, a kitsune."

"Sango, demon slayer."

"Miroku, Buddhist monk."

"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit detective."

"Kazuma Kuwabara, human with strong spirit awareness."

"Botan, Spirit guide or Grim Reaper."

"Hiei, fire apparition."

"Kurama, kitsune."

Kagome went and stood beside Kurama. "The hunt's back on, guys. We have to find the rest of the jewel and then it goes into the vault." She said happily.

"Vault?' Miroku asked in curiosity.

"Yes, the Spirit World vault! After its creation in the battle of Midoriko and the mass of demons, it came into the possession of King Yama. King Yama wanted to take it out of the reach of humans and demons alike. It's an object of too great a power. Thus, it was put in the vault, but it was there for an estimated time of a hundred years because it was stolen so perfectly. It's only recently we've found it to be missing." Botan explained cheerfully.

"I think we should just play by ear." Miroku muttered to Sango, who nodded. "Should we head to Lady Kaede's?"

"Yes!" Kagome said running ahead, happily. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground. "Koga!" She shouted when she saw who lifted her.

"Kagome," he said with a grin as her ran. The next thing she knew, she and Shippo were flying through the air, and Koga falling face forward into the ground. Then they landed on something soft. Kagome opened her eyes, since she had closed them in the act of bracing for impact, and found herself on Kirara's back.

"Thanks Kirara," she said and Kirara nodded.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kurama asked as his whip released Koga's leg as he passed him. Kurama offered Kagome his hand, which Kagome took and hopped down off of Kirara's back.

"What are you doing here Koga?" Kagome asked as everyone walked closer.

"I came to get you, my woman." Koga said standing up. Kagome had finally had it! She wouldn't spare his feelings anymore!

"I'm not your woman! I never have been and never will be!" Kagome shouted in his face. Suddenly Koga kissed her. Immediately, Kurama pulled her away with his right arm and got in between them. However, Kagome was able to slap Koga, full force, before Kurama got completely in front of her. Everyone but Kurama, Kagome, and Hiei gasped.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Kurama growled with soft viciousness. He took Kagome's hand in his and continued to glare Koga down. When Koga finally looked into Kurama's eyes, he backed off because Kurama's eyes held a lethalness that he had never seen, and he was not about to test them.

"You made a promise to Ayame! You promised to marry her! It disgusts me that you are so cold to her!" Kagome said viciously.

"OMG! I never expected her to tell him off." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Me either but after what Inuyasha did to her – I guess Kagome understands Ayame's feelings more than ever." Miroku whispered back, and Sango nodded again in agreement.

Shippo jumped onto Kurama because he was currently afraid of Kagome. Kurama took no notice he was too busy staring down Koga. Koga cracked under the pressure and ran for it.

"Of all the nerve!" Kagome growled and Sango came over to her. She was chuckling.

"We were wondering when you were going to do that." Sango said with a smile as she patted her shoulder. "You sure have tolerance to last as long as you did."

"I hate when Kagome gets like that. She's really scary." Shippo said softly as Kagome walked to her bag and out it on. Hiei and Yusuke were getting really irritated. Kirara transformed back, and Botan squealed at her cuteness.

"Can we just go to this Kaede person's place now?" Yusuke moaned in boredom.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome sighed as she started through the forest.


	12. Beginning Again

As they walked through the village, some greeted them because of Kagome, but some remained silent because of the others.

"How long have you known Kagome?" Shippo asked Kurama as he remained on his shoulder.

"A little over twenty-four hours," he answered barely above a whisper.

"A day!" Shippo shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Shh. Both Kagome and I were redistricted to Sarayashiki Junior High. She was rather upset yesterday too. She was attacked after school, and I helped her fight off her attacker. Then I walked her home. That one that hurt her, Inuyasha, showed up too." Kurama said to where it was only audible to Shippo and himself, since they were behind Kagome and in front of Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha is a gigantic jerk! I'll never forgive him for hurting Kagome the way he did!" Shippo said bitterly. "Kagome really helped me after my father was killed by the thunder brothers."

Finally they arrived at Lady Kaede's hut, and Kagome led them all inside. "Kaede!" She said happy to see the elderly woman again.

"Kagome! Tis wonderful to see ye again." Kaede said as she stood up. Kagome and Kaede hugged each other.

"I'm glad you're doing well." Kagome said happily as they released each other.

"Man, I thought Genkai was old – she seems ancient." Yusuke muttered to Botan. Then Botan hit him on the head for it.

"Show some respect for once, Yusuke." Botan sighed in exasperation.

"Kaede, is my bow and arrows still here?" Kagome asked casually.

"Aye," Kaede said walking and getting them from where she stowed them. "What do ye need them for?"

"We're finishing the jewel," Kagome said with a smile. Kaede was shocked but it quickly washed away. Then Kagome introduced her new friends to Kaede.

"So where do we start?" Kurama asked with a smile. Kagome smiled back and then looked at Sango and Miroku.

"I heard of some trouble being stirred east of here." Miroku said casually with a smile. "Possibly a jewel shard. We've had trouble finding them without you." He said calmly.

"Then we go east," Kagome said cheerfully. Yusuke was a little pissed because he was used to leading, and he wasn't to keen on all of this following business.

"Let's go!" Yusuke growled impatiently. Then he walked outside, followed by Hiei.

"Yeah, before they really have a temper-tantrum." Kuwabara said and Botan laughed. Then the two of them went outside as well.

"Are you guys going to come?" Kagome asked, still cheerful as she looked at them.

"Of course! Do you even have to ask?" Sango said just as cheerfully as Kagome. Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder, showing that she was ready to go.

"Yes. We still have to kill Naraku, and he may have almost all the rest of the shards." Miroku said confidently. "It'll be odd without –"

"Miroku!" Shippo shouted from Kurama's shoulder!

"But better," Kagome said seriously yet sadly. Then she walked out of the hut. Kurama followed her out. He gave Shippo to Botan, who was thrilled to finally get ot hold the young kitsune. Miroku and Kaede followed him outside. Miroku went and started whispering to Sango. Kagome went toward the back of the hut and took hold of her bike. She was tying her bag on the bike when Kurama came up to her. "Kurama, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurama said taking her into his arms. "What's done is done, and you can't deny the fact that you once had feelings and a friendship with him. He was a part of your life and memories and that won't just disappear from you." He said calmly and gently. "However, I'm here now and I won't leave you."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Kagome whispered gently as she buried her face in his chest. Kurama ran his fingers through her hair, and then he lifted her chin to where she was looking into his eyes. After a moment, he gently kissed her lips as he held her body closer to his. "I love you, Kurama." She said softly as she brushed his cheek with her fingers, and then she kissed him passionately.

"Come on, we better go back." Kurama said with a soft smile. Kagome nodded as he released her. She grabbed her bike, and then they walked out from behind the hut.

Sango and Miroku led the group and were whispering between themselves. Botan, Kagome, and Kurama followed behind them. Shippo sat contently in the basket on Kagome's bike. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei brought the rear in silence. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the guys.

"I think they're gonna snap." Kagome said with a smile. "This quest had been long and full of pain, fighting, and grave digging." Kagome said in a slightly sad tone.

"Ugh! T.M.I." Botan said with disgust.

"It's the Warring States Era," Kurama stated calmly. "Besides you're a Reaper – you shouldn't grossed out by the thought of grave digging." He said and Botan looked at him a little shocked. It was almost like Kurama sassed her, but she felt it was more in a humorous manner.


	13. First Stop

They made it to the village that Miroku was talking about around twilight. It seemed, to Kagome, that Miroku was suspicious of her new friends. "Kagome, can I have a word with you?" He asked and she casually came over. "Kagome are you sure we can trust them all?"

"Yes, I trust them all. I trust Kurama with all my heart, and he trusts them – that's good enough for me." Kagome said confidently as she looked him square in the eye.

"If you are absolutely certain," he said in confirmation.

"You solved your romance with Sango yet?" Kagome said quickly changing the subject. Miroku's face fell a bit. " You know if you stopped asking every girl you see – maybe Sango would be more inclined to you – and you know it." She said narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help myself." Miroku sighed in defeat. Kagome left him alone on that note. She went and talked to the village head with Sango and Yusuke.

"It's a giant weasel demon that's been harassing the villagers here." Sango said calmly but with her business face on.

"No jewel shard – that means we move on." Yusuke said and then turned on his heel.

"No, we get rid of the weasel demon." Kagome said placing her hands on her hips.

"Kagome, they said the weasel has attacked two villagers and killed one of them. It killed a child." Shippo said seriously. Kagome picked him up and held him in her arms.

"Do you see now Yusuke? That's why we can't just leave with the demon still alive." Kagome said softly and sadly. "We may not be from this time be it's still a human life." Yusuke looked at her seriously and then nodded before walking away.

"It's Sango's job and she has to do it." Miroku said calmly. Kurama came over to them and took Kagome's hand. Unlike everyone else there, Kurama had no problem showing some affection for the one he loves in public. In response, Kagome smiled happily and looked at him with admiration. Shippo looked between the two of them and smiled; he was happy to see Kagome happy and smiling again.

The villagers told Sango where the demon had made its nest. They followed Sango to the edge of the village. She brought out her tools and started to smoke out the demon.

"Urgh! I can't stand that smell!" Shippo said jumping out of Kagome's arms and scampering away. A moment later, Kurama joined Shippo and Hiei, by a nearby tree, away from the smoke. Kagome noticed Botan and Kuwabara trying to get a better look at what Sango was doing. She went over and pulled them away.

"Don't stand too close – it's poisonous. Simple fire doesn't always work on a demon." Kagome explained as they watched Sango. Transformed Kirara was poised at the only other exit for the demon, waiting for it.

"You really like her then, Kurama?" Hiei asked nonchalantly from his perch in the tree.

"Yes, Hiei, I do. I care about Kagome as much as my human mother." Kurama said calmly. " I have no problem with telling anyone because I love her. I want the world to know that. I won't let that dog near her either." He said as a lethal light flashed in his eyes.

"Shiori! You saw little Shiori!" Kagome said loudly in joy. The name caught Kurama's attention but he stayed put. " How are Shiori and her mother?" She asked Miroku.

"They're both fine and the village has been leaving them alone." Miroku answered with a smile.

"That's good," Kagome sighed in relief. After that, she came over to Kurama, Shippo, and Hiei. "Are you alright? Scent too strong for you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, it is a little strong. Who is Shire?" Kurama asked slightly curious.

"A little bat hanyou we met on our journey. Her father was a youkai, Tsukuyomaru, and her mother was human. Her grandfather, Taiboumaru, made her create a barrier in exchange for the village's safety. But he attacked the village anyway and made her set up the barrier around him in exchange for her mother's life. The villagers really made me mad when they were willing to kill Shiori after all she did to try and save them. Taiboumaru admits to killing Shiori's father for falling in love with her mother and refusing the role of the barrier-maker. We were able to stop the demons and save Shiori." Kagome said rather long-windedly. "She's a really sweet girl. Jijenji was really nice too."

" I can understand that," Kurama said calmly. " It seems people here not only fear demons, even hate them."

"Like your Slayer friend," Hiei said coldly with a glare.

"Sango doesn't really hate all demons! If she did Kirara wouldn't be with her. Her village was slayer, who were all killed by Naraku – using her little brother as a puppet." Kagome snapped angrily. " Naraku is horrible! Pure evil! He killed Kohaku and then revived him with a jewel shard . What if you were in her shoes, Hiei, what would you do?" She asked in that scary, angry seriousness.

"I'd kill the bastard doing it," Hiei growled thinking of his sister, Yukina.

"Then we are in agreement. Naraku needs to go down as soon as possible – before Miroku is sucked into his own wind tunnel." Kagome said becoming sad at the thought of losing one of her dear friends. Shippo started tearing up at the thought of Miroku dying, and Kagome picked him up and walked away.

"You shouldn't have brought Sango into it, Hiei." Kurama said watching Kagome trying to soothe the young kitsune.

After a good while, Sango and Kirara were able to exterminate the giant weasel demon. In gratitude and as payment, the village head invited them all to stay for the night. They all sat down and ate in a circle, except Hiei, who ate in the corner. Kagome sat between Kurama and Shippo. Beside Shippo sat Sango and Miroku. Beside Kurama sat Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Kagome was nervous because Miroku and Yusuke were whispering and snickering, probably about perverted things. Sango, Botan, and Kuwabara were carrying their own conversation. Kurama and Shippo were talking about kitsune things, like their powers. Kagome was looking around and smiled happily to see them starting to mingle.

"What are you so happy about?" Kurama said with a smile, after glancing at her.

"Everyone's starting to open up to each other. They're becoming friends, except Hiei." Kagome said still smiling.

"Hiei's always the last to make friends" Kurama said calmly. "He'll come around – you'll see it in battle."

"He's not that trusting huh?" Kagome said casually. Suddenly there was a loud smack and everyone looked at the source. Miroku had a red handprint on his face and Yusuke was laughing at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself! Pervert!" Sango snapped angrily. Kagome shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah this guy is definitely as bad as Urameshi," Kuwabara said, and Botan nodded in agreement.

After dinner, they broke into groups. Hiei disappeared into the night. Sango, Botan, Kuwabara, and Shippo all talked in a circle. Yusuke and Miroku were muttering amongst themselves in a corner. Kagome and Kurama disappeared from the room as well.

Kagome sat on a grassy hillside and looked up at the stars. Naturally, Kurama took his place beside her and followed her gaze. " Do you like looking at the stars?" He asked casually.

"Yes. I like looking at the sky in general. It's not as polluted here so the stars are much easier to see." Kagome answered and then leaned on his shoulder. "How often do you look at the sky?"

"Not that often really. Since I met Yusuke – most of my time has been helping him and Kuwabara with their cases. The other times I'm at school or helping my mother. I usually don't have much spare time for myself." Kurama said with a smile. It was obvious that this really didn't bother him.

"So this is just one of Yusuke's cases for you?" Kagome said trying not to sound like she felt at that moment.

"No, if anything, it sounded like Koenma gave the job to you, not Yusuke. The only reason he has to be here is probably so it will less paperwork for Koenma; since by their account, you're really a normal human." He answered her with a smile. Then he placed his hand on her cheek. "Personally, I wish he'd just sent me on this one. Less people to break away from." He whispered into her ear. Kagome blushed and then looked into his emerald eyes. Then he swiftly pressed his lips to hers and gently pushed her to the ground. She laced her arms around his neck. " I love you, Kagome."

"Kurama," Kagome sighed and then embraced him. "You have no idea how much you mean to me." She whispered into his ear. She leaned back, and he was smiling gently. Kagome then caught his lips with hers and kissed him strongly and deeply. Kurama then began to kiss her neck.

However unbeknown to them, they were being watched from above. "Hmm, he was right - that wench Kagome is back. But who is this she is with? It's not that half-breed mutt, Inuyasha." Said the spy as she peered over her fan. "He'll want to know this turn of events. He'll be pleased." She said and then flew off in her feather.

Kurama got from above Kagome and laid on the grass, looking into the sky. Kagome rested on his chest and gazed into the sky too. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes he realized that she had fallen asleep. Kurama smiled, carefully sat up, and then stood up with Kagome in his arms. He took her back to the Village head's home. The door slid open before he could open it. Yusuke stood on the other side, moved aside to let him in. Everyone else was asleep and the room was separated by a panel each sex on one side. Kurama gently placed Kagome on the spare futon, which had already been turned down. He had a feeling Shippo had done that because he was sleeping on top near the pillow. After covering her up, he rubbed Shippo's head, which he squirmed and rolled over in his sleep in response. Kurama moved back to the guy's side and found Yusuke still awake.

"You know we had to convince Sango that you weren't that kind of guy." Yusuke scoffed with a grin. Kurama laid down out of complete reach of Kuwabara, because Kuwabara slept all over the place.

"She really thought I was like that?" Kurama asked softly.

"Yeah, but I think it's because of Miroku." Yusuke said just as softly. "I think he has drilled a suspicion into her." He said with a chuckle.

" Hmm, that's the pot calling the kettle black." Kurama said calmly as Yusuke released a grunt of disagreement. "Well, she doesn't have to worry. I'll take good care of Kagome. I wouldn't do anything to make her lose trust in me." He said softly.

"Man, she's got you hooked." Yusuke yawned and then grinned.

"Yeah, like Keiko's got you." Kurama chuckled and then closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was another disagreeing grunt.


	14. Proof of the Feudal Era

The next morning, the crew set out eastward two hours after sunrise. They traveled swiftly and all remained well until they came across a burning village. Without a single word, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ran down the hill to the village. In the next second Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan ran forward after the first group.

"Oh come on! We can't be going helping very little person in trouble! We'll never get this case over with!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

"I actually agree with that statement, but I know deep down you really don't, Yusuke." Hiei said calmly and started walking down toward the village. Yusuke frowned and then ran past Hiei.

"Look for survivors!" Miroku shouted as Kagome took off into a house. Sango and miroku ran in separate directions. Shippo and transformed Kirara ran into one , Kuwabara, and Botan followed suit, scattering into buildings. Yusuke got into the village, growling with aggrivation, as Kirara and Shippo came out of a house with burnt corpses on Kirara's back.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke said in disgust.

"They have to be properly buried!" Shippo said seriously. Kagome came out carrying an unconscious child under a blanket.

"He's still alive! Watch him Shippo," Kagome said as she ran off. He nodded with determination running up to the child's side. Sango came out helping an injured woman to the center of the village, and then she had her sit beside Shippo and the came out carrying an elderly man and brought him to the woman and child. Miroku came out and called Kiraraover to him. He told Kirara that everyone in the house was dead, and he was going to go start digging graves. Kirara nodded, knowing that she was going to be the transporter for these corpses. Botan and Kuwabara came out and told Sango how many corpses were in the houses.

"Yuck," Botan said with a shiver, "I know I'm a reaper but the bodies are too much. i'm so glad i deal with spirits over bodies."

"Sango! Can you help Kirara? Yusuke and Kuwabara - come help me." Miroku shouted to them. Kuwabara shivered with being totally grossed out but walked forward nonetheless. Yusuke scowled and took his own sweet time getting there. That left Kagome, Kurama, Botan, Hiei, and Shippo standing with the survivors.

"I wonder how the fire started." Kagome said as she looked at the smoldering houses.

"Demons," the elderly man peeped up. "They came out of nowhere - a huge swarm! Killing and carrying off villagers. Setting fire to the village before they took their leave." The old man coughed as Kagome knelt down in front of him.

"A huge swarm," Kagome said with a glance at Shippo.

"You don't think," Shippo asked as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Tell me - was there any wasps before the attack?" She asked seriously as she balled her fist at her side.

"Yes! There were wasps-like insects escorting the swarm." The man rasped and gave another cough.

"Thank you, now just rest and recover your strength." Kagome said gently and then stood up. She walked away from the survivors to the others. "Hmph - Naraku. He's behind this. The Saimyosho is his calling card." Kagome said seriously clinching her fist tighter. Kagome was so sick of finding more lives taken by Naraku. How many has Naraku and his demon spawn killed in his quest for the jewel shards and the power of a youkai?

"But Naraku usually kills everybody in a village when he attacks." Shippo said thoughtfully. "Do you think he's becoming careless?" He asked looking at Kagome. Suddenly, the demons tensed as they sensed something as they looked at Kagome. Kurama walked to he side and took her hand in his. Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye and then looked back at the others.

"I highly doubt that, Shippo. He's too calculating to be careless. He probably let these people live to set up some trap or merely to let us know he's on the move again." Kagome said as Shippo jumped off of her. "There's nothing we can do except take care of this village and move on. We don't know which direction they went off in."

"That's fine. This Naraku is not part of our objective." Hiei said and then turn away.

"You're wrong!" Shippo said running in front of Hiei. "We're after the shards and what we don't have Naraku's bound to have most of what's left! You see what he does, know what he's done, and he doesn't even have all of the shards!"

"If we don't get the rest of the shards and he does - it's not only thousands of lives in the feudal era that will be lost but maybe even the future could be lost. Anything, maybe everything, that we care about could be torn assunder." Kagome said strongly and desperately. "We need everyone to try their hardest." Hiei looked back at Kagome and the look in her eyes took him back; it was the same look of his determination that his sister had when she retaliated against her captors.

"Do whatever you want." Hiei said then turned and left. Botan released an exasperated sigh and Shippo shook his head.

"Kurama," Kagome said wearily. Kurama looked at her and could sense her anguish. "Can you come with me?" She asked as she released a sigh. Kagome released his hand and wentto pick up her bow and quiver of arrows. Kurama watched her go and then looked down at his hand, where Kagome's blood had ran. Her anguish was so much that she'd hurt herself - all because of this 'd have to kill this Naraku to, hopefully, put Kagome and her friend's hearts at peace.

The two of them walked outside of the village. "Kagome?" Kurama said calmly even though he was concerned. Kagome didn't look at him as she knelt down by some herds.

"I need to find some herds to take care of the lady's wounds - the boy has some too." She said lowly as her hands moved through the grasses. Suddenly Kurama knelt next to her and grabbed her hand. "Kurama," She said startled.

"You'll get an infection if you leave the wound uncovered." Kurama said as he pulled out his hankerchief and tied it around her hand. "I know you're in pain and completely furious with the situation - but we will stop him. we've never failed to complete a case."

"Thank you, Kurama," Kagome said softly, "sorry for making you worry." Kagome went back into looking for her herbs. "I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that."

"It's okay. It's something that's important to you and you have every right to do what you did." Kurama said and then stood up and looked in another patch. After a few minutes Kurama came back with a hand full of herbs. "Is this what you're looking for?" He asked holding his hand out with some herbs he found.

"Yes! That's it! Kaede taught me how to mix herbs into a medical paste." Kagome said happily and smiled up at him. He was glad to see her smile again because he didn't know how long she was going to brood over the situation.

"Come on," Kurama said helping her to her feet. They stood looking into each other's eyes, and then Kurama lifted her chin with his inder finger. "Kagome," he whispered gently and then he pressed his lips to hers. Kurama kissed her strongly and passionately. Kagome laced her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his.

"I love you so much, Kurama. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kagome sighed as she remained as she was.

"I'm certain I would die alone if I hadn't met you." Kurama said with a gentle smile. Kagome smiled and released a small chuckle then kissed him passionately. After that she took Kurama's hand in hers and they walked back into the village.


	15. Message

Once back in the village, Kagome found a bowl and grinding stone. She sat in the remains of a house she found them in. As she worked alone, Kagome sensed a jewel shard immediately behind her. She turned quickly, raised her arm defensively, and all she was a flash of something. She had released a scream as her forearm was cut by a bone-hand scythe. Kurama, Hiei, and Shippo ran into the house to help her. 

"Kohaku," Shippo shouted in shock.

"Get Sango, Shippo!" Kagome shouted to him, and with a nod, Shippo bolted out. Hiei immediately had Kohaku pinned against the wall with his katana at his throat. "No! Don't hurt him!" Kagome begged as Kurama helped her to her feet, as she held her bleeding arm. Hiei glared at her over his shoulder, but he did not falter in his restraint of Kohaku. 

"Heh, Naraku sent me to make sure you got his message, wench." Kohaku said in his zombie- like tone. Kurama started getting mad, but his hand in her good hand to tell him it was okay. Suddenly Sango busted into the shambled house. 

"Kohaku," Sango cried out and then stopped in her tracks, as Miroku came in after her. 

"Naraku now knows you're back Miko wench. He also knows of your new companions and your lack of the half- breed Inuyasha." Kohaku said coldly. Suddenly half of the roof was forced in. Kurama shielded Kagome as Miroku did the same to Sango. A giant feather plummeted from the sky but stopped just about the ground.

Kagura stood up and waved her fan. "Dances of Blades!" She called and the wind blade flew. However, Hiei deflected each blade with his speed and skill. Kohaku, now free of Hiei, jumped into Kagura's feather.

"Kohaku!" Sango called and tried to go after him, but Miroku pulled her back.

"Come on everyone! The roof is caving in!" Miroku shouted over the falling rubble. He pulled Sango out. Kurama rushed Kagome out and Hiei followed. They watched as Kagura fly off with Kohaku and a hoard of demons. 

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kurama asked gently as he brushed her bangs back. 

"Yeah, this isn't the first time I've been cut." Kagome said dismissively as she looked from him to Sango. Miroku was comforting her as she cried. Her heart bled for Sango every time her brother was ripped away from her by Naraku. "I'd be just upset if it was Sota." Kagome whispered as she remained looking at her friend. Kurama took her good hand and led her out of the village. He took a seed from his hair and rested it in the palm of his hand. "What kind of seed is that?" She inquired curiously as she looked at it. 

"The demonic kind," Kurama said calmly as he closed his hand around the seed. Then his hand began to glow with his demonic powers. His hand opened as the plant grew. Once it had grown, he broke off a part of the plant. 

"What is it?" Kagome said curiously as she looked at the plant. 

"It's basically a fast actin aloe vera." Kurama answered as he squeezed the inside of the plant out. "It's one of the ingredients in the paste I gave you." He whispered as he gently applied the gel to her arm. Then he pulled out a roll of bandages. 

"Heh, you came prepared," Kagome said as he wrapped her arm. Kurama smiled as he finished. 

"They say luck favors the prepared," he said calmly as he cupped her cheek. Kurama leaned toward her and then kissed her gently and tenderly, like she was a delicate flower. Kagome rested her hands on his chest as they kissed. Suddenly he embraced her tightly to him as they continued to kiss in the woods. Kagome felt herself melt into his arms and when they broke away, she rested there for a few moments. 

"There is not place I'd rather be than here - in your arms." Kagome sighed contently. Kurama rested his head gently against hers and embraced her a little tighter. "I truly wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered gently. Kurama gently pushed her back and looked into her eyes. 

"As do I, but now we must join the others." He reminded her then brought her right hand up to kiss it. "One day we'll be bonded forever - and I won't take no for an answer." Kagome turned deep red as she was shocked by his proposal. "After school of course," he stated with a smile. She had never imagined being proposed to before sh was twenty years old. Kagome took his hand in hers and started back to the village. 

When they entered the village again, they saw Miroku still with Sango and now kirara. Yusuke and Kuwabara were complaining about missing the action. Botan and Shippo were treating the woman and now conscious child with her first aid kit. Hiei stood leaning against he remains of a house. 

"We finished burying the people." Kuwabara lowly informed Kagome, stopping in front of them. 

"Thank you," she said suddenly becoming sad. She looked at the surviving villagers and then walked over to them. "There's a village a little ways southeast of here. It would be a good place to go." She told them gently. The old man stood up and gave her a grateful nod. 

"Thank you all for your help." He said with a smile. Then he helped the woman and child up. Kagome turned and then ran back toward where she dropped her bike. Her stuff was poured out from Shippo going to get her first aid kit. Kagome quickly shoved it all back into her bag, and then picked up her bike. After that she had a rather bumpy ride back into the village. Kagome skidded tow halt in the center of the village.


End file.
